This invention relates to positive displacement capture devices, and in particular to positive displacement capture devices for use with pulse detonation engines and other devices, and a method and structure for providing a non-contact seal of positive displacement flow separators.
With the recent development of pulse detonation combustors (PDCs) and engines (PDEs), various efforts have been underway to use PDCs in practical applications, such as combustors for aircraft engines. However, there has been difficulty in incorporated PDCs and PDEs in practical applications because of the nature of the operation of pulse detonation devices. Namely, unlike the operation of normal gas turbine engines or Brayton cycle engines, in pulse detonation devices when the transition to detonation occurs a strong shock wave is created. Not only does this shock wave travel downstream, but it also travels upstream. The upstream travel of a shock wave can cause damage to upstream devices, such as compressors and fuel injection components, as well as temporarily stopping/reversing inlet air flow. All of these problems, as well as others, are to be avoided.
Various efforts have been attempted to address these problems, such as using mechanical flow control valves and fluidic valves. However, to date, these methods have been inadequate. For example, mechanical valves are required to have high frequency operation, which requires highly complex and costly structure. Further, high frequency valves create their own pressure waves, due to the rapid opening and closure of the valve. Further, although fluidic valves divert the backflow and shockwave against itself (thus reducing the strength of the back pressure wave), they can not completely prevent backflow.
Therefore, because of these difficulties, there exists a need to provide a device which is less complex than traditional mechanical valves, while providing 100% diodicity, to separate the upstream air and components from the combustion chamber of the pulse detonation device. Further, there is a need to provide such a device which minimizes wear and avoids undue heat and friction loads.